This invention relates to N-(heterocyclicaminocarbonyl)sulfonamide agricultural chemical compounds, formulations containing the same and methods of using such compounds.
Wojciechowski, J. Acta. Polon. Pharm. 19, p. 121-5 (1962) [Chem. Ab., 59 1633 e] describes the synthesis of N-[(2,6-dimethoxypyrimidin-4-yl)aminocarbonyl]-4-methylbenzenesulfonamide: ##STR1## Based upon similarity to a known compound, the author predicted hypoglycemic activity for the foregoing compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,366 discloses compounds having the formula: ##STR2## wherein
R.sub.1 is hydrogen or lower saturated aliphatic acyl and
R.sub.2 is hydrogen, 2-pyrimidinyl, pyridyl, amidino, acetyl or carbamoyl.
The disclosed compounds are said to provide control of crabgrass, cress, endive, clover and Poa annua.
French Pat. No. 1,468,747 discloses the following para-substituted phenylsulfonamides, useful as antidiabetic agents: ##STR3## wherein R=H, halogen, CF.sub.3 or alkyl.
Logemann et al., Chem. Ab. 53, 18052 g (1959), disclose a number of sulfonamides, including uracil derivatives and those having the formula: ##STR4## wherein R is butyl, phenyl or ##STR5## and R.sub.1 is hydrogen or methyl. When tested for hypoglycemic effect in rats (oral doses of 25 mg/100 g), the compounds in which R is butyl and phenyl were most potent. The others were of low potency or inactive.
The presence of undesired vegetation causes substantial damage to useful crops, especially agricultural products that satisfy man's basic food and fiber needs, such as cotton, rice, corn, wheat and the like. The current population explosion and concomitant world food and fiber shortage demand improvements in the efficiency of producing these crops. Preventing or minimizing loss of a portion of such valuable crops by killing or inhibiting the growth of, undesired vegetation is one way of improving this efficiency.
A wide variety of materials useful for killing or inhibiting (controlling) the growth of undesired vegetation is available; such materials are commonly referred to as herbicides. However, the need still exists for effective herbicides that destroy or control weeds while not significantly damaging useful crops. Some weeds (nutsedge is a particular example) are very difficult to control; many of the herbicides that are used to control nutsedge are so nonselective that they cause damage to the crops themselves.